supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
JC (Jesus Christ)
JC (Jesus Christ) was the very first and oldest of the five Archangels created by God before Michael, making him the very first angel ever created, as well as one of the oldest and most powerful beings in the universe. During the War In Heaven in the distant past, after having Michael banished Lucifer from Heaven, JC was placed into protection by God as he feared that more unfortunate events may corrupt his other precious creation and right-hand. Centuries later, JC was then sent down to Earth by God to become one of the Humans in order to take away the growing corruption that Lucifer has placed upon them known as Sins and to also teach the humanity how to "cleanse" them and be able to "live for the lord" so that it would prevent the corruption from growing any further. After dying upon the cross, destroying the Sins alongside, JC was then resurrected by God and became an all-new Promordial Being. He then departed from Earth then Heaven, which he left to Michael to rule, and went on a "well deserved vacation" in a pocket-dimension known as "The Shack" which was also created by his father. After The Darkness has been realised, JC made his first appearance after being summoned by God to help defeating Amara. Upon his arrival, he got to meet Dean and Sam Winchester and reunited with his father and Lucifer, who was still angry with him for his banishment but JC apologised for doing so and the two then forgave eachother afterwards. When coming face-to-face with The Darkness alongside with Dean, JC confessed that he felt extreme sorrow for having to help trap his beloved aunt and how it created chains of events that teared apart his family and wishes that they could go back and redo it all over again in the right way. In result, Amara then confessed that she just wished that they could be a family again and decided to heal her brother and her first nephew. Both God and Amara then decided to depart for a "Family Meeting" and asked if JC would come along, he kindly refused and decided to take over his father's place for awhile to look after the Universe in his absent and clean up the mess that has been made because of his family. History Personality Physical Appearance Skills & Abilities As the very first angel ever created, JC is the oldest, strongest, and most powerful angel under God's command, making JC among the oldest and most powerful supernatural beings to exist in the Supernatural universe. After becoming an Primordial Being, that only makes his twice as almost strong as both God and The Darkness. As a new cosmic being, JC now possesses immense power, allowing him to do almost anything he wishes. The only ones who can match his new near-infinite power are God, Death and Amara. * Immortality - JC, who is now a new primordial being, is Immortal. Age, as well as any disease and weapon, are powerless against him. However, Death stated his father, being one of the first entities to exist, can die and that Amara managed to fatally wound both him and God where one of them were about to die after less than a day, before she healed both of them. * Nigh-Invulnerability - Considering his ability to stand against all four of his brothers combined, JC has immense resilience to physical and supernatural attacks. * Nigh-Omnipotence - Being the new primordial being, JC is immensely powerful and his power level are as near infinite. * Nigh-Omniscience - As once the very first Archangel, JC possesses great wisdom and understanding about the universe that God has made. Weaknesses Despite his immense power, even Jesus Christ has weaknesses and can be sealed away or even killed. Harming and Trapping Beings: * God - * The Darkness - Being his father's older sister and stronger than him in power, Amara is able to defeat JC. * Death - Weapons: * Death's Scythe - * Soul Bomb - * Hand of God - Killing * God - * The Darkness - Category:Males Category:Higher Beings Category:Species Category:Strongest of Species Category:Deities Category:Rulers Category:Archangels Category:Fanon Characters